Sunblaze
Sunblaze is a small, yet handsome golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes and small white paws. History Sunblaze and his sister Hawkfire were born and raised as warriors in RiverClan. Sunblaze helped WindClan hunt, collect herbs, and border patrols when they were in chaos from a terrible disease due to poisoned prey and water supply. He helped their deathly ill medicine cat by taking care of the sickest cats with herbs, good prey, and clean water. A couple survived but a majority of them died. The strongest warriors and apprentices helped Sunblaze care for the sick cats in this terrible time. After most of the sickness went away, WindClan was grateful to Sunblaze and allowed him to stay in WindClan as their medicine cat. He accepted, but WindClan was too low on warriors. Seeing this, Hawkfire left RiverClan to be a warrior in WindClan and to be with her brother. Sunblaze is seen at WindClan's Medicine Cat Den trying to care for the injured cats after the border fight with SkyClan, WindClan, and ThunderClan. He is distraught after hearing about Coppernose's death and seeks for revenge against SkyClan. He also revealed that his sister is Hawkfire and that he takes after her fierce loyalty. Moons later, he falls into the river and gets a cold. It almost becomes whitecough, but he recovers quickly. He gives Cindercloud her full name. Later, he gets an omen saying "Love and loyalty will pave the way, and great powers will flow through the land." He is shown to be friendly around Dreampaw. Sunblaze tells Echostream that she is expecting Barkfoot's kits, and she is overjoyed. Hawkfire tells Sunblaze about her incident with Barkfoot. He is amused. Sunblaze is overjoyed that his sister has found a mate who won't leave her side, Mapleclaw. He cares for Sagepaw, and tells her that she will never walk again. Sagepaw is wildly upset. Sunblaze tells her to make her dreams real, but she objects, saying "How?" Finding no answer to this question, Sunblaze is defeated and tells her darkly "I don't know what to do." Mapleclaw tells Sunblaze he has an idea to help Sagepaw become a warrior, by dragging herself around camp. He tells her the story of Briarlight from ThunderClan's ancient ancestors, and she is impressed. He watches carefully as Hawkfire battle-trains with Sagepaw. He is delighted when Hawkfire tells him she and Mapleclaw are having kits. Sunblaze comes with Hawkfire to visit Burnpelt after she discovers that he had been hit by a monster. He and Hawkfire care for the young tom before returning to camp. While Sunblaze pulls a thorn from Ravenheart's paw, he notices that Hawkfire has been teaching Sagepaw new moves, and he is greatly impressed with her improvement. He cares for his sister, Hawkfire when she becomes pregnant with Mapleclaw's kits. One night, Hawkfire has a strange spasm from the kits, and Sunblaze races to the rescue. He gives her herbs to help her sleep, doing the trick. He helps Echostream give birth. Sunblaze forces Hawkfire to move into the nursery. When she finally does, he laughs and says, "Did hedgehogs begin to fly?" After Hawkfire fights two StarClan cats, he comes to comfort her. He is fascinated when the StarClan warriors visit them. He helps Hawkifre give birth. Sunblaze helps Heatherdove give birth shortly after, but something goes wrong. He tries to help her, and saves her. He cares for her kits after they are born. Sunblaze cares for Branchkit when he catches Whitecough. He admits all the catmint has been destroyed by the leaf-bare frost, causing Hawkfire to be worried. But Branchkit heals, relieving them. Sunblaze tells Rose that her leg is healed and she can return home, but she tells him, "This is my home now." He cares for Hawkfire tenderly, giving her thyme for shock and poppy seeds to help her sleep, after he figured out that Hawkfire was grieving for Burnpelt. Sunblaze is shown to be very excited and proud that he gets to see his kin become apprentices for the first time in his life, referring to Locustpaw, Mallowpaw, and Branchpaw. Sunblaze cares for Rosepaw and Moonpaw after they were attacked by Petalfur and Fang. He is overjoyed when Rosepaw wakes from her coma. Sunblaze has a sign during Lunarpaw's, Berrypaw's and their siblings' apprentice ceremony, saying "Fire will burn in the most unexpected places." He lets out a fearsome shriek, calling the Clan's attention. He rapidly explains what his sign was about, and they are awed and all turn their suspicous gazes towards Hawkfire. Distressed under their gazes, his sister turns tail and runs out of WindClan's camp to be alone. Echostream runs after her. When Sunblaze learns that Hawkfire went home to RiverClan, he is greatly disappointed in her, for she had great ambitions for the future. He talks about his signs to Cloudstar. Sunblaze lets Moonpaw back to the apprentice's den after her leg recovers. After Mountain and Glacier steal Echostream, Sunblaze follows them and Smallstorm comes with him. He fights Mountain in desperation to save Echostream, and Glacier drags her away from the fight. But, his small size and short claws don't come in handy. Mountain easily beats him up and threatens to kill him. Little does Sunblaze know that Locustpaw, Shadowfeather, Sparktail, Stonefrost, Sunstone, and Cloudstar need help back at camp. Personality Gentle, caring, and thoughtful. He is fierce when his Clan needs him. If there is a battle, he would leap into it and claw off the other cats' fur for his Clanmates. He loves his sister, Hawkfire, dearly. Images Real Life Image Family Members Father: :Lizardtail - Deceased, Member of StarClan Mother: :Ripplefrost - Deceased, Member of StarClan Sister: :Hawkfire - Deceased, Member of StarClan Aunt: :Blacksong - Living Nephews: :Locustfire - Living :Branchstrike - Living :Burnpelt - Deceased, Member of StarClan :Forestheart - Living Nieces: :Mallowshadow - Living Great-Nieces: :Dovefeather - Living :Foxcloud - Living Quotes Category:Character Category:Tom Category:WindClan Cat Category:Medicine Cat Category:Cats with Images Category:Moon's Characters Category:Living Characters Category:RiverClan Cat Category:To Be Deleted